El amor jamas pensado
by Juana I La Loca
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado, Alex, Maria, Liz y Kyle, no son los mismo, leer y descubir


EL AMOR JAMÁS PENSADO  
  
Soy Liz Parker, no, no, no,( maldita sea cuando me acostumbrare). Soy Liz Whitman y las cosas han mejorado con el transcurso de los años, desde ese día que Max Evans salvo mi vida, dándome la oportunidad, de sentir todo lo que no había sentido, de ver todo lo que no había visto, de oír todo lo que no había oído, en fin de vivir todo lo que no había vivido, siempre le estaré agradecida, por darme una oportunidad más. Pero, ahora, diez años, después de ese echo que cambió nuestras vidas, para siempre, poniéndolas en innumerables peligros, cada vez peores, en ocasiones estuvieron a punto de descubrirles, pero por suerte nunca lo consiguieron, nuestras vidas, mi vida, mas concretamente, era la vida de una chica de dieciséis años, con unos sueños que llevara cabo, y una vida que cumplir, hasta el momento que Max, salvó mi vida. Maria estuvo nerviosa durante días, hasta que le conté el secreto, de Max, se asustó, jamás pensé que Maria se podría asustar de algo así, pero se asustó, a partir de ahí nuestras vidas, se enlazaron con un secreto, un secreto que tuvimos que esconder a Alex, mi mejor amigo, mi mas fiel consejero, mi mas querido confidente, el que siempre estaba ahí, aunque tú le hubieras hecho algo, Alex era demasiado bueno para este mundo, demasiado tierno, demasiado dulce, demasiado... Tantas cosas, que consiguió a la chica de sus sueños, Isabel Evans, hermana de Max, también un extranjero, pero la felicidad duró poco, después de la llegada de la cuarta alíen, las cosas cambiaron, el secreto que nos unía, con un lazo irrompible, acabo convirtiéndose en nuestra peor pesadilla, nuestro lazo se rompió con la llegada de Tess, y su maldito destino. Tess, tenia un libro, un libro que explicaba como regresar a casa, a su casa, a Antar, su planeta, explicaba eso y más, pero el problema es que el libro no está escrito, precisamente en un idioma, que entendían, por ello mandó a Alex, para traducirlo, no es que lo mandara, sino que le manipuló la mente para que lo hiciera, hizo creer, a todos nosotros que se iba a Suiza, a estudiar, cuando en realidad, estaba mas cerca de lo que creíamos, estaba en Las Cruces, traduciendo el libro de Tess, ese maldito libro que casi nos cuesta la vida a todas, no sólo a Alex, que estuvo a punto de morir, pero gracias a Dios, Kyle, resistió la manipulación de Tess, impidiendo así que matara a Alex, y posiblemente a él mismo, a partir de ahí, decidimos contar lo que había pasado y cortar los lazos con ellos, no volver a poner nuestras vidas en constantes peligros, no volver a vivir con miedo a lo que sucederá mañana, no volver a desconfiar de la gente, aunque el secreto ya lo sabíamos, alejarnos de ellos, era lo mejor, lo mejor para nosotros, lo mejor para ellos, lo mejor, para que nada les impidiera volver a su planeta, aunque una parte de nuestra vida, siempre estará con ellos, la otra será nuestra, nuestra propia vida, nuestra propia parte, nosotros decidiríamos a partir de ese momento que hacer, sin contar con la opinión de nadie, de nadie que dijera que eso les pondría en peligro, que estaba mal hecho... A partir de ese momento podríamos hacer tantas cosas, sin contar con su opinión, podríamos volver a ser lo que éramos en un principio, yo saliendo con Kyle, Maria volviendo a ser la misma loca de siempre y Alex, Alex, en realidad nunca cambio fuimos nosotros quienes le cambiamos, convirtiéndolo en una marioneta, para nuestro propios propósitos, para convertirlo en un complemento mas en esta larga historia, en un eslabón que faltaba por encontrar, nuestras vidas volvieron a ser la de los chicos de dieciséis años, en un pequeño pueblo de Nuevo México, donde en el año 1947, hubo el choque de un platillo, y donde cada año trae a millones de turistas, intrigados por lo que realmente sucedió, volvimos a ser los mismo, los mismos amigos, las mismas amistades, aunque en verdad siempre lo fuimos, lo fuimos con miedo, con temor, ahora, nunca más volveremos a sentir miedo de la gente, miedo de lo que pueda pensar, miedo de que si hacemos algo mal pueda delatar a las personas que estamos protegiendo, ahora nunca mas nuestra vida estará en peligro, nunca mas guardaré secretos a mis mejores amigos, nunca mas pondremos en peligro la vida de Alex y Kyle, nunca mas pondremos nuestras vidas en peligro, la vida es algo demasiado preciado para perderlo en un minuto, en un segundo, la vida, es algo demasiado valiosa para ponerlo siempre en peligro, porque al final el peligro podrá con ella, a pesar de que hayamos luchados mil guerras, a pesar de que hayamos vencido al más invencible, al final la vida podrá con ella misma, al final ella misma, será quien nos la quita, nunca nosotros. Ahora, diez años después, recuerdo todo lo que vivimos, durante esos, intensos dos años, desde que Max salvó mi vida y desde que decidimos romper nuestra amistad, decidimos romper es lazo que nos unía, ese lazo, que a pesar de los años, todavía nos une. Lo ultimo que sabemos de ellos, es que Max, rompió de mutuo acuerdo con su destino, Tess encontró a un hombre que le dio la estabilidad que necesitaba y esta felizmente casada, con él y tiene un hijo. Max, también se caso, aunque no le salió todo lo bien que deseo, acabo divorciándose, y sé que ahora esta luchando por la custodia de sus hijos. Michael, acabo casándose como lo hizo en Antar, con Isabel, quien lo pensaría, y sé que le va bastante bien, muy bien diría yo, sabiendo como es Michael, e Isabel esta esperando, su segundo hijo, ellos no saben de nosotros, al menos es lo que creo. La vida de Maria, sigue igual de loca a pesar de que esta casada con el sheriff de Roswell y es madre de tres hermosos hijos, dos niños y una niña, igualita a ella, y los niños es la viva imagen de Kyle, si, si, lo he escrito bien, Maria esta casada con mi ex -novio, Kyle Valenti y Kyle, esta muy feliz, porque jamás pensó que seria el marido de alguien tan alocado como Maria y menos ser padre de tres, sanos niños, como lo es.  
  
Y yo, que puedo decir de mí, después de mi fracaso como novia de Kyle, ( hay que decir la verdad, le hice un favor a Maria), encontré el amor, en la persona que jamás, pensé que lo haría, esa persona es Alex. Alex, mi mejor amigo desde que pueda recordar, parece increíble, Maria se quedo muda cuando le dijimos que salíamos juntos, igual que mis padres, siempre tuvieron gusto de Alex, pero nunca nos vieron como pareja, estoy segura que Maria no hubiera dado nada, por nuestra relación, pero después de acabar nuestros estudios nos casamos, en una ceremonia a la cual asistieron los mas íntimos, esa ceremonia ocurrió hace ocho años, en donde Maria ya estaba embarazada de su primer hijo, sus gemelos, Kyle y Kennecki, en esa ceremonia lloro, como nunca antes lo había hecho y creo que se dio, cuenta de que mi amor por Alex era verdadero, así como el de Alex, por mi, y se dio cuenta de su equivocación al pensar que nuestro amor, no merecía la pena, ella se dio cuenta, al igual que todo los presentes. Cada vez que recuerdo mi boda, recuerdo lo nervioso que Alex, estaba como temblaba, como me miraba con esos ojos, que gracias a Dios, debido a los acontecimientos ya narrados, nunca se apagaron y con un poco de suerte no se apagaran hasta que hayan pasado, millones de años, esa boda, mi boda fue la puerta a un camino que recorro junto a Alex y nuestro hijos, si porque tengo tres, dos niños y una niña, como Maria aunque en mi caso, no tengo gemelos, ni mellizos, sino que cada uno pertenece a tres embarazos distintos, mi hijo mayor, el que representa nuestro amor, aunque los tres lo hacen, pero nuestro hijo mayor, será como el lazo que nos unirá para siempre, nació hace siete años, en ese entonces no hablábamos de tener hijos nos pillo por sorpresa, tuve miedo de decírselo a Alex, por si no estaba de acuerdo en mi decisión de tenerlo, pero Alex, lo quiso, lo quiso incluso mas que yo. Durante los ocho meses, que duró e embarazo, se adelantó un poco el parto, no paró de cuidarme, a pesar de lo pesada que me ponía, en ocasiones, no paró de darme muestras de amor, hacia mí, y hacia nuestro hijo, el momento del parto nos pillo desprevenidos, nosotros lo esperábamos para el mes de marzo, y era un día cualquiera de febrero, bueno no era, tan cualquiera porque era el día de San Valentín, el día de los enamorados, por eso digo que mi primer hijo representa nuestro amor, nació el día de los enamorados, pues bien yo trabajaba en el laboratorio como siempre, cuando una contracción irrumpió en mi cuerpo, y después de esas vinieron otras cada vez mas fuerte y cada vez más seguidas, del trabajo me trasladaron al hospital, donde acabe de romper aguas, desde allí, me acompañó Maria, que llamó a Alex, allí en la sala de espera estaban todos nuestros familiares, mientras en la sala de partos, yo le gritaba a Alex, cuanto lo odiaba, ahora al recordarlo, me rió de las tonterías que le pude decir, en ese momento, bueno dos horas y media bastaron para que Jack, naciera. Alex, quería llamarlo James, y yo Jack, así que lo hicimos a suerte y gané yo, como siempre, pero me hizo prometerle que al segundo lo llamaríamos James, no sólo se lo prometí, sino que se hizo realidad. Jack, acababa cumplir los dos años de edad, cuando me notificaron que estaba nuevamente embarazada, la noticia también nos pilló por sorpresa, aunque no hacia mucho, hablábamos de darle un hermanito a Jack, aunque no tan pronto, pero como ocurrió con el primero decidimos tenerlo, Jack, se lo tomo bastante bien, aunque por dentro sabia que ya no seria el rey de la casa, que no seria hijo único, sino el hermano mayor de una pequeña persona, de una persona, como ella, nada más, que de menor tamaño, bueno, en esta ocasión, el embarazo cumplió sus nueves meses, como es debido y el parto fue de lo más normal, esta vez el parto se alargó a diez horas, peor que el primero, de él nació otro niño, al que llamamos como prometí a Alex, James. Nuestra vida, juntos era maravillosa, junto a Alex, cada pequeño reto era una victoria, cada mínimo momento que pasamos juntos eran horas, teníamos que disfrutar cuando estábamos solos, por que tener dos niños, uno de dos años y otro con apenas un mes de vida, quitaba mucho tiempo, y si a eso le juntamos el tiempo que pasábamos en el trabajo, nuestro tiempo se reducía al mínimo, pero nosotros lo disfrutábamos al máximo. Antes de tener a mi segundo hijo, Maria había ya tenido a su preciosa hija, Liana, desde nuestra boda nos convertimos en una verdadera familia, nunca nos separamos, contábamos los unos con los otros, nos ayudábamos mutuamente, y aun lo hacemos. Los gemelos, se hicieron amigos de Jack y la llegada de Liana, y tiempo después de James, trajo mas felicidad de la que ya todos teníamos. Maria y kyle, decidieron que con tres hijos era suficiente, y ya tenia el niño y la niña que siempre, se desea aunque en su caso, son dos niños, a Alex le entró la manía de tener una niña, así que cuando Jack cumplió los tres años, decidimos que me iba a quedar embarazada y así fue, una niña era lo que esperaba. Jamás pensé que tener una niña iba a ser tan molesto, puesto que el embarazo de mi hija Dael no fue como mis otros dos embarazos, en varias ocasiones estuve a punto de perderla, de la primera me recupere pronto, volví al trabajo, pero el médico al ver que una segunda vez surgió, me indicó que hiciera reposo, que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo, y bastó para que dijera eso, para que Alex, no me dejara ni coger el teléfono, a menudo sangraba pero, gracias a Dios no la perdí, sino que duerme tranquilamente en la habitación de al lado, una niña de dos años, con ojos como los mío, pero el pelo igual que el de su padre, mientras Jack y James, duerme plácidamente en su habitación. Todavía no puedo creer, que mi vida es así de perfecta, parece un sueño, que nuestros sueños se hayan hecho realidad, aunque nunca soñé que Alex fuera mi marido, jamás pensé que pudiera existir un marido como él, un marido, que a pesar de que le oculte un secreto que por casi nos cuesta su vida, me quiere, un amigo y un padre, es lo que tengo por marido, pero no a cualquier amigo, sino a mi mejor amigo.  
  
  
  
Liz, terminó de expresar todo lo que tenia que decir, de su vida, de su matrimonio. Cerró su diario y lo guardó Su mente estaba en dirigirse a la habitación de su hija para ver su plácido dormir, ver como día a día, crecía, ver como día a día, tenia su propio carácter. Su hija, ni se inmuto cuando su madre le tocó suavemente su, colorada mejilla y la tapó, con su edredón favorito. Liz, cerró despacio, la puerta con el cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, que hiciera que su hija despertara. Caminó, hacia la habitación de sus hijos, que dormían serenamente, en sus camas, dentro de poco, iban a poner una nueva habitación a Jack, ya que era lo suficientemente mayor, para tener una propia, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, pensó que se podía pasar el resto de su vida, admirar el dormir de sus hijos, de repente sintió que unos labios, le daban un suave beso en su hombro, para apoyar, después la barbilla, mientras sus manos recorrían el redondeado vientre de Liz. Alex, amaba la sensación de sentir a sus hijos, dentro del cuerpo de Liz, desde la primera vez que ella, quedara embarazada se pasaba horas, tocando el vientre de Liz, y sintiendo sus hijos patalear, era una sensación única, que no quería perder, por nada del mundo, y así estaban ahora mismo, Liz, miraba el dormir de sus hijo mientras Alex, no paraba de tocarla el vientre y de posar besos en su hombro y en su cuello. -¿Qué haces despierto Alex?-, preguntó Liz, mientras los dos se encaminaban a su dormitorio, dejando atrás a sus hijos dormir. -Quería abrazarte, sentir el movimiento de nuestros hijos, sentir tu calor, me di la vuelta y vi que no estabas, así que pensaba que estabas escribiendo en el diario, me dirigía hacia allí, cuando te vi en la habitación de Jack y James-, contestó Alex, mientras los dos se acostaban en la cama, Liz, se puso de lado, porque no podía dormir de otra forma, sus hijos, si porque esperaba dos, no la dejaban dormir de otra forma, y Alex, pasó su brazo alrededor de su vientre, para sentir moverse a sus hijos.- Liz-, susurró. -Mmmmm-, fue la contestación de Liz. -¿He acertado, respecto a lo del diario?-, preguntó Alex. -A veces, me pregunto que cuando dejaras de saber lo que hago-, contestó, riéndose, con esta declaración, él, supo que sí había acertado.- Contigo, es casi imposible hacer nada sin que lo sepas. Alex, posó sus labios en el hombro de Liz, así que Liz, se dio la vuelta, permitiendo que el besara sus labios, la sensación de besar los labios de Alex, le hacia vivir en otro mundo, dejar a un lado las preocupaciones y de vivir ese momento, ese momento que quería que nunca terminara, pero terminó al sentir, un ligero golpe en su vientre que le indicaba que se pusiera de lado, que esa posición a sus hijos no le gustaba, y tuvo que hacer caso de ese golpe, sino quería pasar toda la noche con patadas. -Te amo- susurró Alex, en el oído de Liz. -Te amo-, le respondió Liz. Alex, colocó de nuevo su mano sobre el abdomen de Liz, y se durmió con una sonrisa en sus labios, de saber que la mujer que amaba, estaba a su lado, mientras sus tres hijos dormían, en sus respectivas habitaciones, y sus otros dos hijos, estaban dentro de su mujer, dentro de ella, y eso él lo adoraba, sabia que en el mundo no había otra cosa, mejor, bueno sí, sentir los labios de su esposa. 


End file.
